bob_duncanpediafandomcom-20200215-history
GTP: Tano Pasman Return
GTP (Grand Theft Pasman): Tano Pasman Return es la secuela de GTA Tano Pasman edicion pelotuda. En el juego, se ha confirmado que será un spin-off de GTA y tendrá varias entregas. La historia es como el anterior, pero hacemos misiones en el nuevo estado: San Duncan´s State. Está formado por San Duncan, Bob Duncanpedia City, Liberty City y League City. Misiones Introduction: El Tano está en su casa, pero unas fuerzas especiales del JYP (Josue Yrion Policías) le echan y se quedan con la casa. Vete con tu amigo Lalon el Hueso. San Duncan Nivel 1: San Duncan en acción Este nivel tiene de jefes a Lalon el Hueso y Bob Duncan Easy Ride: Al llegar a la casa de Lalon, te pedirá que le lleves al Burger King. Le llevas y luego te dice que robes un refresco. The Special Thing: Ve al Ayuntamiento. Luego Bob te pedirá que atiendas a la Bobtilla que se está haciendo. Cuando suene el pitido saca la Bobtilla. Entonces Bob querrá que le pongas sal, pero no queda. Tienes que ir rápido a la tienda y comprar sal. Luego vuelve al Ayuntamiento. Berengario's Army: Bob Duncan te manda que saques a Berengario el Tractorista de la ciudad. Lo que tienes que hacer es poner pieles de plátano por la calle y esperar a que pase alguien, entonces le capturas. Change the Game: En esta ciudad tan pequeña, puedes encontrarte con cualquiera. En este caso es Liu-Cocacola. A órdenes de Bob Duncan, le debes meter la cabeza en la freidora. Nivel 2: Problemas con los JYP En este nivel tu jefe es Roman. Help or Help: Roman debe dinero a los JYP, pero no quiere pagar. Debes buscar a Dviray, un Bocapoli dispuesto a ayudarte. Por supuesto, el Gordito de Pokemon está de soplón. Bleed Out: A Roman le están metiendo una paliza los JYP, debes meterles la cabeza en la freidora y luego perseguir a Josue Yrion. San Duncan is That: Roman necesita un informe de San Duncan. Los JYP tienen uno, pero Roman no se arriesga y te manda a ti a que hagas fotos de los monumentos de la ciudad. En un momento, se te cae la cámara y se rompe. Final Date: Tras esa misión y haber hablado con Roman, te manda a por el informe de los JYP. En su oficina hay una freidora. Tienes que meterles a todos la cabeza en la freidora. Al instante encuentras a Josue Yrion. Le metes la cabeza en la freidora y te vas. Liberty City La ciudad hermana de San Duncan, es muy violenta, las mafias controlan aqui. Nivel 3: Dos bombas tiran más que dos carretas En este nivel tu jefe es Leal. Leal and Nicolás: Nicolás Bélico está molestando a Leal, tu tienes que ir a por el. En su casa, te encuentras con dos rumanos, los metes la cabeza en la freidora y verás que Nicolás se escapa hacia otra casa suya. Ve hacia allí y desactiva la bomba. Luego puedes subir al tejado. Cuando llegues, Nicolás se escapa saltando por los tejados. Le sigues y al llegar al final, eliges si salvarlo o hacer que se caiga. Depende de tu elección la siguiente misión. Problem God: La misión varía dependiendo de tu elección Salvando a Nicolás: Leal te dice que hay unos hombres de Roman buscando a Nicolás. La misión es meterles la cabeza en la freidora. Leal te dará un apartamento al lado de su casa. Tirando a Nicolás: Leal te dice que hay unos hombres de Roman buscando a Nicolás. Te dice que mientras los distrae, vayas otra vez hacia donde se cayó. Como se cayó al agua, Nicolás está en la playa. Cuando le encuentres, Leal te dará un apartamento al lado de su casa. The Leal Code: Leal necesita claves para batir la maratón de comer hamburguesas de ese año. Llévale al Burger King y pide un menu muy caro. Al terminar, Leal dice que está preparado, pero cuando vais a iros, los matones del Burger os persiguen por no pagar. Les metes la cabeza en la freidora. Gun Shot: La maratón empieza y Leal quiere que le lleves. Al llegar, encuentras a Picante y a Hamiltonto, que se quieren vengar. Les tienes que perseguir por toda la ciudad. Al llegar a la Casa del Boca, salen unos matones de Picante y viene Nicolás para ayudarte. Cuando les metas la cabeza en la freidora, te montas en el coche y vuelves al maratón. Leal ha perdido porque el Gordito de Pokemon era muy tramposo, asi que quiere venganza. Vomit Now: Leal te dice que si alguien vomita en la 3 horas de celebración, pierde el titulo. Asi que tienes que buscar la comida podrida del restaurante y llevarsela a el. Gracias a eso, Leal gana el titulo. Spicy Club: Leal quiere ayudarte con lo de Picante. Tienes que ir a la Casa del Boca. Allí dentro está Walter Nelson, que quiere matarte. Métele la cabeza en la freidora y te encontrarás con Dviray, que te quiere ayudar a encontrar a Picante y detenerlo. Sigue avanzando y te encontrarás con la novia del creador de Meetic. Empieza a disparar a Leal y el Tano la empuja. La tienes que perseguir y hacer que se caiga al barranco. Al fin llegas a la sala de Picante. Picante te advierte de que Dviray era del Boca, pero el le responde que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Picante huye y se termina la misión. Game Time: Leal quiere que le ganes en un partido de padel. Cuando llegues al estadio, Leal te dice que tu jugarás en la parte pequeña y el en la grande. Esta parte es fácil de pasar. Pero luego se enfada y te cambias de parte. Ganarle está en tu mano. Liberty City y League City Nivel 4: Quemado por dentro En este nivel haces misiones para Dviray y para Morrison. Bocapolis Pride: Dviray quiere que le enseñes a los Polis de San Duncan que no se deben meter con los Bocapolis. Ve a su base en San Duncan y metele la cabeza en la freidora al jefe. Betrayal: Dviray te dice que van a dar una fiesta esa noche en League City, asi que quiere que vayas. Al llegar, Dviray te tiende una trampa y te deja solo ante unos Bocapolis. Tienes que huir y llegar a la casa de Morrison. Morrison and his Basket: Morrison quiere apoyar a los Bobcats en un partido. Le llevas y vienen los hinchas de los Globetrotters, asi que les metes la cabeza en la freidora. Mr. Morrison: A Morrison le van desahuciar. Tienes que reunir dinero pegando a los hinchas de los Sacramento Kings. Luego los del Indiana Pacers te dan dinero y puedes ir a jugar partidos con ellos. Luego Morrison te da su numero y también puedes jugar partidos con los Bobcats. Bob Duncanpedia City Nivel 5: Por el Puerto de Bob Duncanpedia City En este nivel haces misiones para Lalon el Hueso y Manolo Lama, tus últimos jefes. The Goal Logic: Lalon te encarga traer 2 porterías para hacerse un campo de futbol en el puerto. Under the Ground: Lalon quiere buscar a nuevos jugadores para el Lalo. En el metro tienes que buscar gente. Ojo, el Gordito de Pokemon está disfrazado de varias cosas como una vaca o una señora gorda asi que ten cuidado. At the Beach: Lalon tiene problemas con unas señales que le mandan desde League City. Ve hacia allí y empieza la siguiente misión. Long Level 5: Encontrarás 9 puertas. La 1 y la 2 están bloqueadas, asi que tienes que empezar por la 3. Ahora empieza una misión (Lalon Will Make Bone Soup 2.0) GTP: Tano Pasman Return